Rose Cafe
by Ohayo Tenshi
Summary: -A total of four whicker tables were in the rose-colored room; a single rose at each table in small elegant vases.-


_AN:__ Kami! It took awhile to write this because of a stupid writer's block. I'm a bit pissed that no one has reviewd my other story. I might just give up on it and remove it. Anyway **I do not own Inuyasha.** This is just some short one-shot I had to write to vent my feelings out on. Please tell me what you think!_

**Rose Café**

**_                        (One –shot)_**

            Space.

            That's all he wanted. Actually more like needed. He was tired of all the reporters sticking their nose in where it didn't belong. Tired of the money greedy women constantly flirting with him. Hell! He was practically tired of being rich! Why in this entire damn world couldn't they all just leave him alone!

            'Um… 'Cause you got money and are drop-dead gorgeous man!'

            Well that was true. Besides being single and having money to just burn, he was handsome. I mean not many twenty-nine year old men could say they have white hair and gold eyes. It was a trait that was passed down in his family. Though really his hair was just a very "light" platinum blond and his eyes that same "light" hazel. Besides they fact that some newspaper or news channel no mater what had his face in it.

            'Now Sesshy! We're being a bit too vain aren't we?'

            As the soles of his shoes beat slowly upon the sidewalk pavement he grinned causing some of the people around him to take a couple steps away. They were probably questioning his sanity. Though that was already under questioning. Though it was when he started talking to himself in his "sound-proof" office, at his home, and in the car that he himself knew that if he didn't get away from all those damn leeches he'd be sayin' bye, bye to Mr. Sanity.

            Slowly, almost reluctantly, he looked and his surroundings. The area held little glamour, yet it had something that he just couldn't place his finger on. Unlike the places he was use to that reached far into the sky and were made of glass, there was good-sized town houses and a park or two here and there. He spotted a couple of antique shops, a bakery, a butcher, and off above them he nearly choked at the sight of a Wal-mart. Dear god! Those stores were everywhere!

Bringing his eyes back from the skies, he smiled.

            'At last! A café!'

            It looked quite small really with its large windows and tiny rose garden in the front. _Rose Café_ was written in gold letters above the single entry door. Seeing as it was two stories, he guessed the owner or owners lived upstairs. It was just what he needed; something away from it all. His feet carried him swiftly there to the white building. He surprised himself how short it took him to have his gloved hands on the small golden knob though that was shoved away as the shock of a bell like sounds came when he opened the door. He nearly sighed at the beautiful scent of coffee and bakery surrounded him like a large, fluffy blanket next to a fireplace. It was small with a counter displaying some baked goods and a menu at the register. A total of four whicker tables were in the rose-colored room; a single rose at each table in small elegant vases.

            'No wonder it's called Rose Café.'

            "Sir can I help you?"

            A bit startled he turned to the female who had addressed him. She was not as beautiful as some of the woman in his life he had seen, with her black hair, ivory skin, and deep brown eyes. Yet, the feeling of serenity and tranquility just seemed to ooze from her and her smile making him feel a calm that he hadn't felt in ages. She wore a white apron over jeans and a mint long-sleeve shirt, nothing special in his point of view, yet it suited her in way hard to describe.

            "Coffee."

            She beamed. "Right away, sir." Quickly she gestured to one of the whicker tables. "Please take a seat." He just nodded and sat in the cushioned seat. It was not the most comfortable seat he had ever sat in, however it was better than standing at this point. Glancing at the decorations that occupied the table he found a single red rose still budding and a small white card. Interested he picked it up gently as if it were glass. It read: "_The greatest pleasure of life is love_". The handwriting was done in an intricate gold font. Placing it back down next to the vase he examined the rose with critical care, though not daring to touch. Its petals glowed softly from the rays of sunshine that poured through the windows. To him it seemed like a ruby crafted into a work of magnificent beauty.

            "If you like the rose so much, sir, go ahead and take it." Turning to her, he watched as she placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. "Be careful, it's a bit hot. Excuse me a minute." Beaming another mind-blowing smile at him, she dashed back to the register to take care of some elderly woman that had entered. He watched while sipping the coffee as she disappeared behind a door and appeared with a small paper bag. Handing it to the woman who handed over some money, she waved a goodbye and moved back to him. Seating herself across from him, she gazed out the window longingly.

            "That was one of my regular's, Keade. She always comes her for her rolls." She smiled slightly; it was a sad smile really. He wondered where all the felicity he had seen a minute ago went. "She refuses to buy her baked goods anywhere else."

            "Do you run this café by your self?" He was slightly curious about her and he wanted to learn about her.

            "I do now, though my little brother helps me sometimes and during the summer I'm always getting volunteers. I didn't use to." Her smile disappeared. "It use to be me and my sister." Her eyes seemed to be holding back tears and another her facial expression turned into one of depression

            He frowned. "What happened to her?" She sighed in return.

            "I don't know why I'm telling you this." Casting him a smile, which to his utter surprise he returned with his own. "She left to pursue her dream of being an actress and I told her she would make it great one, which is true and she did become a good one too. You might know her name was Kikyo Higurashi." Her smile was faint yet still there and she had returned her stare to the window.

            'Oh yes _that actress. She was good, but seemed to have bad taste in men as I remember. Naraku Kuro and my dimwit of a half-brother. I didn't know she had a sister. Small world.' He nodded not daring to voice his thoughts._

            "All I remember is getting a phone call saying that during a shooting she had just dropped dead. There was nothing else to it. It was just her time it seems." She laughed a bit, making him question her sanity at switching moods so quick. "I remember the doctors having a fit, nearly tearing their hair out at such an event. The police weren't too happy either, as well as the producer who hired her. I was even asked to try to fill in her part, but I declined it because I just can't act that well."

            There was silence for a while that seemed to be an actor today playing the role as a cloak. She stared out the window basking in the sunlight as he sipped his coffee watching her indifferently. Inwardly he was awed at her emotional strength. Most girls would have broken down and cried, and others wouldn't have even let him get this for yelling at him to mind his own business. This girl, no woman who sat in front of him was stronger than he had been when his mother had died. Hell! He was still moody about it when people asked him about it. She had awed him, something that didn't happen much if at all, and he didn't even know her name. That's what he forgot to do! Ask her name! He was just about to, but she rose from her seat and plucked the rose from the vase. He stood finished with his coffee.

            "Here," She pushed it in his hands, and he instinctly closed his hand around it. "Take this and the drink's on the house. It's my token for listening to me and it looks like you need some true beauty in your life. Remember, life without love and pain is no life at all." She smiled warmly.

            He didn't know what came over him for one second he was standing in front of her the next he had embraced her. All he knew was that some way or another he wanted to ease the pain she held and take it upon himself. He felt her timidly wrap her arms around his torso and he heard her start to sob. Still not knowing what virus had infected him, he whispered soothing words to her and placed his chin atop her head, pulling her closer to him. Here he, the basically emotionless, high classed guy, was trying to soothe a woman he barely even knew. Yet, for once he felt right like they just… fit.

            The sun slowly lowered behind the horizon in its wake it left a blooming rose abandoned on the floor. Though it was not the only thing that bloomed that lonely afternoon at Rose Café. Yet what happened to the blooming buds is a whole different story completely.


End file.
